Heavy Pistols
Mass Effect 2 Heavy pistols in Mass Effect 2 are a class of semi-automatic weapons, which have a fairly low rate of fire and limited ammunition, but do fairly high damage per shot. They are an invaluable backup weapon, effective against armor and highly accurate at mid-long ranges. Note that heavy pistols and SMGs have completely supplanted the normal pistols seen in Mass Effect. All player classes start the game able to use heavy pistols. The following squadmates in Mass Effect 2 utilize heavy pistols: Jack, Jacob, Miranda, Mordin, Tali, Kasumi, Liara and Wilson. Heavy Pistol Models Below is a list of heavy pistols in Mass Effect 2. M-3 Predator *'Manufacturer': Elanus Risk Control Services *'Base Damage': 37.2 *'Damage Multipliers' (Armor / Barriers / Shields): x1.5 / x1.0 / x1.0 *'Default ammo': 12 / 60 *'Acquisition': Default starting weapon. M-5 Phalanx *'Manufacturer': Unknown *'Base Damage': 109.8 *'Damage Multipliers' (Armor / Barriers / Shields): x1.5 / x1.0 / x1.0 *'Default ammo': 6 / 24 *'Acquisition': Firepower Pack DLC. M-6 Carnifex *'Manufacturer': Unknown *'Base Damage': 85.4 *'Damage Multipliers' (Armor / Barriers / Shields): x1.5 / x1.0 / x1.0 *'Default ammo': 6 / 18 *'Acquisition': Dossier: The Professor Upgrades Upgrade Guide|Research#Heavy Pistols Research}} *'AP Heavy Pistol (Sabot Jacketing)' :Provides +50% heavy pistol damage against armor. Upgrades heavy pistols and hand cannons for your entire squad. *'Heavy Pistol Critical (Smart Rounds)' :Heavy pistols sometimes deal double damage. Upgrades the heavy pistols and hand cannons of your entire squad. *'Heavy Pistol Damage 1 - 6 (Titan Pulsar)' :Provides +10% heavy pistol damage. Upgrades heavy pistols and hand cannons for your entire squad. Mass Effect 3 Heavy Pistol Models Below is a list of the types of heavy pistols in Mass Effect 3 and their base stats. Note that WCFDA stands for weight, capacity, fire rate, damage, and accuracy. The relevant values for those statistics are presented in that order. M-3 Predator *'Manufacturer': Elanus Risk Control Services *'Base WCFDA': 16 / 33 / 16 / 16 / 50 *'Fire Mode': Semi-Automatic *'Default ammo': 15/90 *'Acquisition': Prologue: Earth M-5 Phalanx *'Manufacturer': Systems Alliance *'Base WCFDA': 16 / 33 / 50 / 16 / 16 *'Fire Mode': Semi-Automatic *'Default ammo': 12/72 *'Acquisition': Priority: Tuchanka M-6 Carnifex *'Manufacturer': Unknown *'Base WCFDA': 33 / 16 / 8 / 66 / 50 *'Fire Mode': Semi-Automatic *'Default ammo': 6/30 *'Acquisition': Arrae: Ex-Cerberus Scientists M-77 Paladin *'Manufacturer': Unknown *'Base WCFDA': 33 / 16 / 8 / 66 / 50 *'Fire Mode': Semi-Automatic *'Default ammo': 4/16 *'Acquisition': Spectre Requisitions M-358 Talon *'Manufacturer': Cerberus *'Base WCFDA': 66 / 16 / 33 / 50 / 66 *'Fire Mode': Semi-Automatic *'Default ammo': 4/24 *'Acquisition': Priority: The Citadel II Arc Pistol *'Manufacturer': Quarian *'Base WCFDA': 66 / 16 / 33 / 50 / 66 *'Fire Mode': Semi-Automatic *'Default ammo': 18/72 *'Acquisition': Priority: Geth Dreadnought N7 Eagle *'Manufacturer': Systems Alliance *'Base WCFDA': 16 / 50 / 33 / 16 / 50 *'Fire Mode': Automatic *'Default ammo': 18/180 *'Acquisition': Bonus Item Scorpion *'Manufacturer': Unknown *'Base WCFDA': 66 / 16 / 8 / 50 / 50 *'Fire Mode': Semi-Automatic *'Default ammo': 4/20 *'Acquisition': Priority: Sur'Kesh Upgrades See Also *Assault Rifles *Heavy Weapons *Shotguns *Sniper Rifles *Submachine Guns de:Schwere_Pistolen Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Pistols